fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adélaïde Blanchefleur
Adélaïde Blanchefleur (白い花·アデレード, Shiroihana Aderēdo) is a young Holder Mage who uses Perfume Magic. She is also a member of Monoceros Horn. Appearance Adélaïde has crimson eyes and long silver hair. She wears a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt and purple boots. Because of her striking appearance, she tends to stand out, despite her attempts to dress informally. Despite being in her teens, her body still appears to be that of a pre-teen girl, a subject she claims to not care about. When she goes outside, she has a tendency of wearing a purple trench coat that goes a little further than her knees, a light, almost cream colored scarf and a short, purple boyar type hat. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Perfume Magic: A form of Magic that entails the use of vials filled with Magical perfume. By uncapping the vials, the user releases a scent that, once inhaled, triggers one of various, status-affecting spells; ranging from alleviating pain to curing some poisons. While it holds significant appeal as a supportive Magic, it also has application as an offensive Magic, because perfume is not easily blocked or avoided. *'Parfum de Sauvage' (野生の香り, Yasei no kaori, lit Scent of the Wild): a dark green perfume that smells like a forest. Those who inhale it will become savage, wild and primitive. They grow to look more primal and their physical strength skyrockets as they mental strength plummets. This will then cause them to go on a rampage and loose the ability to tell friends from foes. Parfum de Sauvage is best used by releasing the perfume in the middle of an enemy group to cause the most damage. *'Parfum Hallucinogène' (幻覚香水, Genkaku kōsui, lit Hallucination Perfume): a clear perfume that smells extremely sweet. Those who inhale it will begin to hallucinate. The hallucinations very from person to person and from one exposure to the perfume to the next. *'Obéissance Parfum' (服従の香水, Fukujū no kōsui, lit Perfume of Submission): a blue perfume that smells bitter. Those who inhale it will be more easily swayed by orders given to them. However, the stronger the mind, the less they are affected by this perfume. Adélaïde tends to use this perfume after using Parfum de Sauvage in order to control those affected by that perfume, making the two perfumes used together to be an extremely dangerous combo to face. *'Feu Parfum' (火災の香水, Kasai no kōsui, lit Perfume of Fire): a red perfume that smells like chilly peppers. Those who inhale it will feel warm and begin to sweat and the more they smell the warmer they get. This perfume is very helpful in colder climates and very dangerous in warmer climates. *'Parfum Gel' (香水ゲル, Kōsui geru, lit Freezing Perfume): a light blue perfume that smells like peppermints. Those who inhale it will feel cold and begin to shiver and the more they smell it the colder they get. This perfume is very helpful in warmer climates and very dangerous in colder climates. Trivia *Appearance is Illyasviel von Einzbern from the Fate series *Adélaïde is the French form of Old High German Adalhaid, meaning "noble sort." *Blanchefleur is the variant spelling of French Blancheflour, meaning "white flower." In Arthurian legend, this was the name of the sweetheart of Perceval in Chrétian de Troyes' Perceval, le Conte du Graal. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Mage Category:Mages